


Шаг назад

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, совершенство недостижимо, но Куроко Тецуя мог бы с этим поспорить — он не единожды встречал его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг назад

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод замечательного акакуро [url=https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936143]«a step back»[/url] от jarofclay - радуг и котят ей в карму <3

В возрасте тринадцати лет Куроко Тецуя, ученик средней школы, одержимый, но совершенно бесталанный художник, впервые пробует достичь совершенства — или так ему хочется думать. Это случается сразу после встречи. Он будто бы угодил на орбиту солнца, прямо в зону притяжения, из которой нет пути назад; будто бы стал крохотным спутником этого солнца, отражая его великолепие, бесконечно вращаясь вокруг и не имея возможности прикоснуться; и тем не менее, — как он надеется, — делая свой крохотный вклад, изменяя его траекторию пусть даже на самую мизерную долю. Тецуя верит: когда люди говорят о том, что совершенства не существует, это значит только то, что они никогда не встречали Аомине Дайки.

Но он никогда и ни с кем об этом не говорит, с Аомине в том числе. Последний учебный год подходит к концу, и нет ничего странного в том, что Аомине с радостью обсуждает с Тецуей планы на будущее, а на церемонии выпуска целует свою подругу детства, наивно веря в то, что они втроем смогут всегда оставаться друзьями. Но Тецуя делает другой выбор, и когда они, уехав в другой город, вскоре теряют с ним связь, он думает, что, возможно, это и к лучшему.

В возрасте шестнадцати лет Тецуя, ученик старшей школы, отчаянно пытается преуспеть в том, что любит, и снова встречает совершенство — и оно снова переворачивает его мир с ног на голову. Это случается посреди учебного года; как будто бы он шагал по твердой, безопасной поверхности, пока землетрясение не выбивает землю у него из под ног, разверзаются трещины и бездонные пропасти, и остается только падать.

Он снова молчит, потому что еще до того, как успевает осознать неизбежное, его лучший друг улетает в Америку строить собственное будущее. Тецуя мог бы воспротивиться, мог бы попытаться убедить его остаться, заронив зерно сомнения в эти радужные планы. Но совершенство Кагами Тайги — это и его сердце, и его мечты, и его решимость им следовать, поэтому в аэропорту на прощание Кагами говорит ему:

— Только попробуй не прославиться до нашей следующей встречи, я не просто так заставил тебя подписать эти бумаги.

Они обнимаются, и несмотря на отчаянное желание не отпускать, Тецуя отпускает — снова. В конце концов, у него есть и собственная мечта.

В итоге от Аомине и Кагами в его жизни не остается ничего кроме горы набросков и портретов, случайных ракурсов, воспоминаний о том, как Аомине тянул его, отстающего, за собой вперед, а Кагами шагал рядом к общей для обоих цели. Из-за своей неспособности выразить совершенство словами, Тецуя пытается занести все это на бумагу, но не успевает — отведенное им время заканчивается прежде, чем Тецуе удается сохранить хотя бы какие-то обрывки и случайные моменты до того, как они потускнеют в памяти.

В возрасте двадцати одного года Тецуя, студент колледжа на факультете искусств, встречает совершенство третий раз в своей жизни. Он начинает задумываться, что, возможно, обыденность и нормальность просто не для него; что ему суждено вечно вращаться на орбите кого-то более значительного. Может быть, однажды он к этому даже привыкнет. Сейчас он гадает, сможет ли удержать свое новое солнце или снова упустит. Он знает, как важно бороться за то, что имеет значение, но пока не уверен, применимо ли это к людям в той же мере, что и к мечтам.

Это словно наблюдать за тем, как создается портрет. Все начинается с карандашных штрихов, легких и едва заметных на белом полотне холста; они пробуждают любопытство, притягивают взгляд, наводя на размышления о том, что из них получится в итоге. Затем кладется краска, быстрыми и точными мазками нанося оттенки каштанового, почти красного, и бледность кожи, и тени, и контуры, и фон. А когда и с этим покончено, наступает время отойти на шаг, полюбоваться на картину издалека и понять, что она безупречна в своем совершенстве, что твое сердце полностью в ней — и невозможно представить, чтобы она выглядела иначе.

Но задолго до этого, еще до встречи и последующей дружбы, Акаши Сейджуро — все еще просто студент, слухи о котором ходят по всему колледжу, где учатся они оба. 

Экономическая специальность, самые высокие оценки, президент студсовета, достойное поведение, высочайший социальный статус — куда бы он ни пошел, его совершенство следует за ним по пятам. Впрочем, для Тецуи он скорее спокойная, ровная поверхность озера, пустой холст.

Есть некая псевдосовершенность в спокойствии, и нетронутая белизна холста тоже может на это претендовать, но Тецую привлекает не это. Из своих осторожных наблюдений Тецуя беспристрастно выводит, что Акаши Сейджуро умен, строг, вежлив, умеет руководить людьми, и какой бы жизненный путь он ни избрал, его неминуемо ждет слава и величие. Он недосягаем, как скала на фоне пейзажа. Тецуя не сомневается, что под каменной поверхностью, под водной гладью скрывается что-то еще, что-то большее. Но он не планирует углубляться, потому что тот, кто притворяется пустым холстом, очевидно не желает выставлять напоказ настоящего себя, и это желание стоит уважать. Тецуя сам притворяется всю жизнь, просто по-другому, поэтому понимает.

Именно по этой причине, несмотря на редкие моменты взаимодействия, они с Акаши Сейджуро остаются чужими друг другу людьми в течение двух лет.

 

Начинается все, когда Тецуя, завсегдатай книжного клуба, сталкивается с финансовыми трудностями и берет на себя подработку библиотекарем в колледже. Он знает эту библиотеку как свои пять пальцев, именно здесь он проводит все свое время, когда не сидит на трибунах или во дворе, делая зарисовки игроков и обычных прохожих.

Когда он перекладывает какие-то книги, в узком проеме между рядами полок он видит — ошибиться невозможно — Акаши Сейджуро, стоящего напротив в сопровождении одной из сокурсниц Тецуи. Он понятия не имеет, что эти двое забыли в седьмом ряду, и ему не особенно интересно, но они разговаривают обычным тоном, не секретным полушепотом, и Тецуя решает, что ему необязательно тактично удаляться.

Девушка спрашивает Акаши, не хочет ли он побыть моделью для курса живописи — предыдущие модели либо сосредоточились на учебе, либо уже выпустились.

— Боюсь, мне придется отказаться, — вежливо говорит Акаши. Потом поясняет, что у него много дополнительных занятий и мало свободного времени. В его тоне нет ни тени смущения, он спокойный и уравновешенный, и Тецуя верит, что все действительно обстоит именно так и Акаши ничего не скрывает.

Девушка благодарит его за уделенное время, дает ему сиреневую визитку, какие натыканы сплошь и рядом на всех досках объявлений — на случай, если он передумает — и уходит. Акаши возвращается к изучению книг на полке перед ним. А потом вздыхает, сдержанно, но тяжело, и Тецуя невольно ищет взглядом его взгляд — нечитаемый, все еще опущенный под ноги.

Акаши идет дальше по седьмому ряду, отстраненно перебирая бледными пальцами корешки книг, не обращая на Тецую внимания, как и все. То есть так Тецуя думает, пока Акаши резко не оборачивается и смотрит на него, явно удивленный таким пристальным вниманием.

Не давая ему прийти в себя, Тецуя возвращает книгу на место и быстро уходит к стойке регистрации.

 

Следующие несколько недель Тецуя наблюдает за Акаши.

Сначала ему просто любопытно; затем Тецуя задумывается, действительно ли Акаши так хорош для модели, как считают его однокурсники. Практиковаться можно на чем угодно, но идеальное тело подходит лучше, чем среднестатистическое — для изучения пропорций, расположения мышц, общей анатомии.

Все катится под откос, когда Тецуя, заложник своей собственной выдающейся наблюдательности, невольно начинает подмечать привычки Акаши, вместо того чтобы продолжать оценивать его тело с точки зрения объективного искусства.

Любимое место Акаши — у широкой стеклянной стены в конце центрального коридора, строго напротив стола Тецуи. Тецуя вскоре замечает это, потому что Акаши часто приходит в библиотеку уже под конец дня. Он заходит с туго набитой школьной сумкой, садится, выкладывает несколько книг, аккуратно складывает их по левую руку от себя, ровняя стопку ладонями, а потом погружается в чтение и выныривает, только когда до закрытия остается минут двадцать. Иногда он просто ходит между рядов, достает книги, бегло, но бережно листает их и читает первые страницы, прежде чем определиться.  
В такие дни он подходит к стойке, чтобы отметить выбранную книгу — Тецуя тоже замечает это без труда, потому что Акаши всегда смотрит прямо ему в глаза: не моргает растерянно, не ойкает, когда Тецуя берет у него книгу и желает хорошего дня. Тецую это смущает; он привык пользоваться своим эффектом отсутствия. Невидимый для всех, он порой отвлекается на перечень книг, подбирая что-то для себя, или втихомолку рисует, и когда Акаши подходит, в его глазах сквозит лукавство. Он смотрит на Тецую выразительно, но без осуждения, давая понять, что знает — Тецуя занят не работой. Тецуе не нравятся такие моменты.

Еще он быстро подмечает, что мало кто решает приблизиться к столу, за которым сидит Акаши. Помещение здесь просторное, посетителей мало, но Акаши сидит будто в заколдованном круге — никто не решается переступить черту и нарушить его одиночество, даже самые отважные поклонники, шастающие по библиотеке, только чтобы поглазеть издалека на предмет своего обожания.

Тецуя не упускает удобного случая использовать новоприобретенное знание.

Приближаются годовые экзамены, и Тецую на пару недель освобождают от библиотечных дежурств. Впрочем, он все равно торчит там все свободное время — учится ли, читает, рисует. У него тоже есть любимые места; к сожалению, их любят и многие другие студенты, которые замечают лишнего человека, только уже рассевшись своей группкой для обсуждения домашнего задания.

Иногда это утомляет Тецую, и если спасение от невольного участия в тесноте и болтовне есть только в заколдованном круге Акаши, почему бы и не шагнуть за грань.

Тецуя молча присаживается на самое дальнее от Акаши место, с другой стороны неширокого стола. Акаши так же молча поднимает голову, позволяя себе секунду задумчивости, и взгляд его тут же становится оценивающим — что за сосед ему достался? Тецуя перехватывает этот взгляд, скользнувший к стойке регистрации, где сейчас работает главный библиотекарь. Наконец, решив, что Тецуя не станет помехой, Акаши возвращается к чтению.

Дни тянутся лениво и спокойно; Тецуя замечает в Акаши то, чего не разглядишь издалека. Например, в шесть вечера Акаши решает сделать перерыв на игру в сёги, доску для которой он достает из своей сумки с такой непринужденностью, будто это обычное дело для студента — таскать такую вещь с собой в сумке каждый день. Или, например, выбор книг Акаши не похож на выбор студента с экономического факультета — вокруг него лежат учебники по истории искусств, музыке, политике, и Тецуя гадает, собирается ли Акаши сделать карьеру монарха в какой-нибудь заокеанской стране или же он просто очень разносторонняя личность.

— Извини, — говорит Тецуя однажды, придвигая свой стул ближе, спинкой к стеклянной стене, чтобы потренироваться в рисовании интерьера. Акаши смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Я помешаю, если сяду здесь?

— Как хочешь, — спокойно отвечает Акаши и снова опускает взгляд в книгу, но Тецуя может поклясться, что этот взгляд все еще периодически скользит по нему, изучая, оценивая, и от него по коже бегут мурашки.

Тецуя, конечно же, не остается в долгу. Он знает, что Акаши за ним наблюдает, но засечь его за этим невозможно; впрочем, уже через несколько дней к Тецуе приходит уверенность, что наблюдение не просто обоюдное — осознанное.

Их первая непосредственная беседа происходит во время послеобеденного обложного дождя, который многих застает врасплох. Вернувшись к обязанностям библиотекаря, Тецуя сидит на своем месте за стойкой и замечает дремлющего на своих книгах Акаши.  
За ним подобное раньше не наблюдалось, и Тецуя подозревает, что Акаши не относится к типу людей, предпочитающих спать в публичных местах. Но час уже поздний, и библиотека за исключением нескольких студентов пустует, поэтому Тецуя решает не беспокоить его.

За двадцать минут до закрытия он кладет ладонь на плечо Акаши и мягко тормошит. Акаши не реагирует на собственное имя и продолжает спать; спустя мгновения летящая линия бровей слегка ломается хмурыми морщинами на переносице, приоткрытый рот вздрагивает — и пальцы Тецуи тоже — они зудят достать телефон и сделать снимок того, что хотят зарисовать. Наваждение момента спадает, Акаши смаргивает сонливость и резко выпрямляется.

— Мы закрываемся, Акаши-кун.

Акаши отводит рукав пиджака, чтобы проверить время на часах. Он смотрит на них пристально, чуть дольше положенного, а затем с долей настороженности — на Тецую. Впрочем, его ответ безукоризненно вежлив.

— Прошу прощения за неудобства, — говорит он. Его взгляд прикован к окну, сквозь черты лица проступает раздражение.

— Ничего, — отвечает Тецуя. — Не возражаешь, если я верну книги обратно?

— Да, если несложно.

Тецуя берет на заметку, как легко Акаши справляется с сонливостью, как оперативно его тело скрывает следы целого часа дремоты. И когда Тецуя собирает книги и отворачивается, он успевает боковым взглядом выхватить, как пальцы Акаши неуловимо быстро потирают глаза; другая рука неприметно скользит к узлу галстука, поправляя посадку.

Спустя пару минут Акаши покидает библиотеку. Тецуя возвращает книги на полки, думает о мимолетном выражении лица и прикидывает, получится ли воспроизвести его в памяти, когда он доберется до карандаша и бумаги.

Когда он закрывает за собой библиотеку, то снова сталкивается с Акаши у выхода. Рядом с ним кто-то есть — еще один студент, которого Тецуя едва помнит по студсовету, в неопрятной одежде и с вызывающим выражением лица, на фоне которого безупречность Акаши выглядит еще более абсолютной, почти недоступной для простолюдинов. Одного взгляда хватает, чтобы определить, что это односторонний спор, студент вызывающе громко кричит и требует объяснений, но Акаши его пламенная тирада полностью безразлична. Он делает попытку уйти, и парень дергает его за руку обратно. Жест не агрессивный, и Акаши им не обеспокоен, но Тецуя обычно в таких ситуациях сначала делает, потом думает. Парень от неожиданности подпрыгивает, когда Тецуя, появившись прямо перед его носом, говорит ему прекратить.

— Спасибо за помощь, но, полагаю, мы уже закончили, — слова Акаши как всегда вежливы, но его голос отдает холодом и пронизывает, как стрела. Тецуя испытывает иррациональное желание обернуться, чтобы держать Акаши в поле зрения, как делают кошачьи, встретившись с противником на открытой местности.

— Я дал тебе возможность, — властность, излучаемая им, со всей силой обрушивается на парня, когда Акаши на него смотрит. — И ты ее проигнорировал. Я искренне не понимаю, почему тебе позволили участвовать в работе комитета, когда ты слишком занят своими любовными похождениями, чтобы выполнять обязанности. Ты мешаешь слаженной работе, и я уже нашел тебе замену. Единственное, я попрошу перестать беспокоить меня бессмысленными сожалениями.

После этого обращается уже к Тецуе, переключаясь в режим полного игнорирования окружения.

— Куроко-кун, верно? Что ж, пойдем?

Прежде чем Тецуя находится с ответом, он уже шагает вперед, повинуясь невидимой силе, сковавшей его командой Акаши. Он старается примериться к шагу Акаши, словно кадет за командиром, и только единожды бросает взгляд через плечо к потерявшему дар речи парню.

— И часто ты вот так вмешиваешься в споры? — спрашивает Акаши, снова обращая все внимание к нему. Его слабая улыбка не касается глаз, но вопрос звучит без упрека — только интерес и примесь потехи. 

— Нет, — говорит Тецуя. — Просто не получается оставаться равнодушным в некоторых случаях.

— Вижу, — Акаши оценивающе кивает.

Тецуя не знает, что Акаши видит, зато он сам видит обрывочные линии, вытягивающиеся на пустом холсте, острый взгляд без намека на веселье, выкованный из стали, непримиримый и властный; малиновый отблеск не выжигает, а замораживает, и наполняет плавно, словно кровь —артерии.

Они подходят к выходу, и Тецуя распахивает свой зонт. Акаши останавливается на верхних ступеньках, отстраненно вглядываясь между косых лезвий проливного дождя.

— У тебя нет зонта? — спрашивает Тецуя.

— Нет, — вздыхает Акаши, между бровей пролегает морщина. — Я никогда не забываю свой зонт… — говорит он уже тише, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Это звучит так, словно он хочет скрыть сам от себя невероятно глупый и безответственный поступок.  
Тецуе отчего-то хочется улыбнуться, но он одергивает себя.

— Я могу проводить тебя. Ты же живешь в общежитии? Я в корпусе Д2.

— А1.

Глаза Тецуи помимо воли распахиваются, хотя новость не то чтобы шокирующая. Все в курсе социального статуса Акаши и того, что в корпусе А1 расположены частные одноместные апартаменты, как правило, заселенные обеспеченными студентами.

— Это слишком далеко от твоего. Не волнуйся, иди без меня.

Но Тецуя не идет. Он колеблется в своем решении достаточно долго, чтобы снова привлечь вопросительный взгляд Акаши.

— Я настаиваю, Акаши-кун. Все в порядке. У меня на сегодня нет особых планов.  
Акаши смотрит, и Тецуя хотел бы лучше уметь читать его выражение лица.

— В таком случае, можно пройтись.

Идти и в самом деле долго, и дождь успевает промочить ноги до костей, но Тецуя все равно наслаждается каждой минутой и находит в Акаши приятного собеседника. Как ожидалось, его кругозор непозволительно широк, у Акаши есть мнение по каждому вопросу, хотя часто оно диаметрально противоположно мнению Тецуи. Тем не менее, это приятно, и легкое недовольство царапает внутри, когда они оказываются у порога общежития.

— Спасибо, — произносит Акаши у дверей.

— Не за что, — Тецуя откидывает ножку зонтика на плечо, смотрит с восхищением на здание общежития позади Акаши и думает, как это подходит стереотипному представлению о жизни богатых людей. Поглощенный разглядыванием архитектуры в такой непривычной близости, более чем привык видеть из окна своей комнаты, он рассеянно позволяет словам соскользнуть:

— До завтра.

Что звучит странно, поскольку их повседневное взаимодействие сводится к обмену парой фраз в библиотеке, когда Акаши заимствует очередную книгу у сидящего рядом Тецуи; а иногда они даже не подают вида, что знают о присутствии друг друга. Тецуя чешет щеку и поглядывает в сторону собственного общежития. Однако, Акаши улыбается той своей улыбкой, которую можно смело внести в учебники иллюстрацией к определению симметрии, и отвечает:

— Конечно. Хорошего вечера, Куроко-кун.

 

Последующие события развиваются неспешно — подобно цветку, которому необходимо время, солнечный свет и капли дождя, срывающиеся за окнами библиотеки — над страницами книг, досками сёги и грубыми скетчами в россыпи конспектов.

Послеобеденное время в библиотеке превращается в ежевечернее возвращение, затем — в утренний поход на пары, затем — в ланчи на крыше и настольные игры, стоит Тецуе заикнуться о знании правил, как на следующий день Акаши уже раскладывает перед ним футляр; и даже в совместные пробежки в составе легкоатлетической команды Акаши — Тецуя сначала не в восторге, но полагает, что немного физической нагрузки не повредит; к тому же это еще один повод побыть рядом с Акаши.

— Можно, я буду рисовать тебя? — среди учебных будней он набирается храбрости и, прежде чем Акаши успевает ответить, добавляет: — Тебе не обязательно позировать или что-то в этом роде.

Когда Акаши без возражений разрешает, и в альбоме Тецуи, чередуясь с учебными заданиями, букетами расцветают его карандашные изображения; безличные зарисовки библиотеки и других строений вскоре бесследно пропадают со страниц.

— Могу я взглянуть? — часто просит Акаши, но Тецуя каждый раз отказывает, непоколебимый в решении не показывать далекие от идеала рисунки. Он слишком ценит мнение Акаши и не желает поддавать сомнению столь беспечно.

— Это личное, — объясняет он, настороженно встречая скепсис во взгляде Акаши. — И, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня, пока я тебя рисую. 

— Твое упрямство просто восхищает, — но Акаши возвращается к записям далеко не восхищенный. — Это было очевидно с самого начала, но я полагал, что должны быть какие-то пределы.

— Ужас, какие стороны открывает дружба в людях, — говорит Тецуя, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанного. Когда он поднимает взгляд, рука Акаши на короткое мгновение застывает над бумагой, и, к своему удовольствию, Тецуя замечает едва различимую улыбку, распустившуюся на его губах.

 

Когда Тецуя снова возвращается к обязанностям библиотекаря, ему непривычно проводить часы в одном помещении и в то же время находиться поодаль от Акаши. Поэтому, когда большинство людей расходится или нет очевидной нужды в его присутствии, Тецуя, минуя неф, незаметно занимает привычное место за столом напротив — не то чтобы он был заметен за стойкой — просто всегда можно вернуться и сделать вид, что так и было. 

Подобное веселит Акаши.

В своих бесконечных зарисовках Тецуя обнаруживает, что ему нравится странная привычка Акаши подтягивать ногу на стул во время игры в сёги. Это необычно и так вписывается в его образ. Тецуя частенько рисует его в этой позе, и однажды, закончив один из скетчей, проводит кончиком пальца по нарисованной скуле, чтобы затемнить выступающий изгиб, и думает, что идеальность Акаши невозможно отразить на бумаге. И точно не с его, Тецуи, помощью.

Поймав себя на этом, Тецуя замирает.

Ему это знакомо. Подобное уже случалось с ним дважды — роковая встреча с идеалом. Он отрывает взгляд от бумаги и с тяжестью в груди наблюдает, как Акаши без всякой мысли спокойно работает над своим проектом. Тецуя прикидывает, как глупо будет разрыдаться сейчас.

Когда Акаши замечает его взгляд, то озадаченно спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

И Тецуя не может ответить, потому что он далеко не в порядке, а голос подводит — огромный ком стоит в горле и цепко сдавливает связки, не позволяя произнести ни звука. Поэтому Тецуя обреченно вздыхает и кивает. Акаши не до конца устраивает такой ответ, но он, по крайней мере, не настаивает на продолжении разговора.

 

Возможно, это лишь робкая попытка извинения за бесчестное подсовывание в его жизнь идеальных людей, которых не должно существовать, но, спустя месяцы, Тецуе наконец удается нарисовать Акаши правильно. В оцепенении он долго смотрит на бумагу. Затем поднимает альбом, вытягивает перед собой и разглядывает чуть издали.

Акаши узнает движение, которое означает окончание рисунка, и оживляется.

— Можно взглянуть? — это скорее философский вопрос, за которым закреплен хорошо знакомый обоим сценарий.

Но настает пора перемен, думает Тецуя, завороженно глядя на Акаши.

— Да, — произносит он.

Отстраненное выражение лица Акаши сменяется комичным изумлением.

Он протягивает руку за альбомом, пальцы медлят, а взгляд мечется от открытой страницы к Тецуе, словно предоставляя последнюю возможность передумать. Но Тецуя не забирает альбом, и Акаши внимательно разглядывает рисунок с бередящей сердце зачарованностью. После долгого молчания он говорит:

— Впечатляет.

И поскольку дело в Акаши, то одного этого слова достаточно, чтобы сполна выразить его благодарность.

— Могу я посмотреть остальные?

Тецуя кивает. Достижение совершенства многое меняет в мироощущении, и сейчас кажется естественным показать процесс, приведший к успеху. К успеху, повторяет он, к успеху.

— Ты рисуешь только людей, — тактично отмечает Акаши, нарушая напряженную тишину. Тецуя рад, что это не «только меня».

— Люди более интересны, — он вдохновенно катает ручку между пальцев, устроив подбородок на другой ладони. — Простое наблюдение может многое рассказать даже о незнакомцах. Это потрясающе.

Акаши листает альбом страницу за страницей, его прикосновения настолько осторожны и нежны, что наводят на мысль об археологе, обращающемся с древней реликвией. Он отвлекается на мгновение и одаривает Тецую самой прекрасной улыбкой, которая когда-либо ему доставалась. 

— Да, это так на тебя похоже.

Такие моменты, когда Акаши раскрывается перед ним, напоминают ему о причинах, по которым встреча с идеалом стоит боли и ожидания. И Тецуя смотрит, не смея и глаз отвести.

 

Но если бы только они знали, куда это заведет. Тецуя просматривает свои зарисовки «ню», когда Акаши снова любопытно заглядывает в его альбом и спрашивает о них. По пути в кафетерий они обсуждают опыт Тецуи в рисовании человеческой анатомии, и заняв место за одним из пустых столиков — их ланч уместился на одном подносе — Акаши говорит:

— Мне однажды предлагали позировать. Полагаю, для одного из твоих уроков.

— Знаю, — отвечает Тецуя, вероятно, слишком быстро.

За все месяцы близкого общения Акаши редко выглядел удивленным.

— Откуда?

Тецуя задумчиво мычит, погружая ложку в мороженное.

— Я слышал, как девушка, ответственная за приглашения людей, сверялась со списком тех, кого она собиралась опросить. А потом я видел, как вы разговаривали в библиотеке.

Он замирает с ложкой во рту и неуверенно смотрит на стаканчик. Наверное, это прозвучало так, будто он специально следил.

— Я ведь библиотекарь, — добавляет он в свое оправдание.

— Ясно, — говорит Акаши в своей раздражающе загадочной манере. Тецуе хочется спросить, что же он так ясно видит своим всевидящим пристальным оком.

— Я хорошо это запомнил, потому что единственный, кто согласился, был со слабой мускулатурой и не мог держаться смирно, — продолжает он оправдываться. Это частично так. Но другая часть предательски думает только об Акаши Сейджуро. — Я склоняюсь к мысли, что ты бы был куда лучшей моделью.

Все, что он говорит, не только не спасает ситуацию, а усиливает впечатление, будто он глубже роет себе могилу. Акаши смотри на него еще более странно.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я согласился?

Тецуя отмечает про себя, что это звучит не как вопрос. Он собирает остатки логики.

— У тебя подходящие пропорции тела и мускулы. Черты лица потрясающе симметричны. К тому же ты не будешь мозолить глаза, что удовлетворит ожидания большей части одноклассников.

— Не буду мозолить глаза? — задумчиво повторяет Акаши.

— Нет, — лаконично отвечает Тецуя. — Уверен, все со мной согласятся, что ты лучшая модель для изучения анатомии.

— Кстати, как у тебя с рисованием анатомии? — интересуется Акаши.

— Ну, я… — Тецуя смущенно чешет щеку и бормочет: — Профессор говорит, что я мог быть лучше.

— Тебе нужна практика, — понимающе кивает Акаши.

— Полагаю, да.

Акаши долгое время молчит. Еда на подносе постепенно исчезает, пока не остается только фруктовый салат в тарелке Акаши.

— Если бы ты просил меня позировать для ваших уроков, я бы согласился.

Только чудо спасает мороженное от причинения позорного урона штанам, в пальцы вовремя возвращаются силы, и Тецуя вцепляется в стаканчик, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Что?

Акаши поднимает взгляд от тарелки и смотрит прямо в глаза, не догадываясь о его внутренних метаниях, а может, и пренебрегая ими.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я позировал для твоей практики, я буду не против. Меня все устраивает, — повторяет он.

А затем берет кусочек яблока и не спеша надкусывает. Тецуя чувствует себя ланью, попавшей под свет фар, пригвождённой конечностями посреди ночной трассы вместо блаженной темноты дремучего леса; он задается вопросом о возможности предвидеть подобное. Если бы было достаточно просто следить за дорогой, которой он шел, а не восхищаться игрой света на листве, но нет — думал он — не достаточно. В этом весь Акаши Сейджуро.

 

Постыдная борьба с собой отнимает много сил и времени, и хотя в темных чертогах разума Тецуя уже принял решение, он не сразу понимает, что только сильнее желает принять предложение Акаши. А позже он сталкивается с недостатком храбрости, чтобы озвучить согласие.

Но поскольку Акаши, будучи президентом студсовета, обладает полным доверием преподавателей и, соответственно, доступом к ключам от всех аудиторий, ему не составляет труда проникнуть после обеда в кабинет изобразительных искусств и закрыться изнутри. Вначале он предлагает свою комнату в общежитии, но Тецуя слишком взволнован, чтобы позволить себе думать об обнаженном Акаши на кровати. Он предлагает более формальную обстановку классной комнаты с безличным постаментом для моделей и знакомым лесом мольбертов, расставленных вокруг.

В отличие от своих однокурсников, у Тецуи нет проблем ни с рисованием ню-портретов, ни с обнажением в целом. Это практика, и она необходима, поэтому бессмысленно терять сосредоточенность из-за тела, которое поэтому и подается на обозрение. Но тело — это тело, в то время как Акаши Сейджуро — это Акаши Сейджуро, и в этом коренное отличие от всего остального.

Поэтому Тецуя намеренно отворачивается и занимает себя установкой мольберта по центру относительно тумбы, пока Акаши раздевается в углу. Руки обильно потеют, когда он перетасовывает пустые холсты, чтобы установить их на мольберт. Взятый из портфеля карандаш выпадает из дрожащих пальцев, и когда Тецуя наклоняется за ним, то рискует снова уронить, потому что голос Акаши позади произносит:

— Мне садиться здесь?

Тецуя осторожно оглядывается через плечо и чуть не падает от облегчения, замечая на Акаши белый халат.

— Да, — хрипит он. — Дай минутку, и я скажу как.

Акаши садится скрестив ноги и молча ждет. Тецуя близок к тому, чтобы застыть и не двигаться, глупо надеясь отсрочить момент, когда вновь придется посмотреть на Акаши. Но вскоре не остается ничего, что требует его внимания: инструменты разложены на подставке мольберта — садись и рисуй.

— Хорошо, ты можешь… — он мысленно стонет, поскольку Акаши, в отличие от него, не теряет времени попусту. С бесчестной королевской грацией он отбрасывает халат; волнисто поводя плечами, позволяет ему соскользнуть с рук, стряхивает ткань с ног и оставляет лежать на платформе под ним, как смятые одеяла — неуловимое эхо Спящей Венеры. Сердце Тецуи пропускает удар, возможно, даже два. Строго говоря, на несколько секунд все его тело и сознание перестают функционировать. Строго говоря, стоит винить весь мир за отсутствие закона, запрещающего Акаши Сейджуро выступать в качестве модели для рисования.

Как кукольник, которой подготавливает свое создание для витрины магазина, Тецуя легкими касаниями направляет Акаши для принятия необходимого положения. Он задевает колени, мягко разводит их в стороны, скользит по голени, приподнимая ее вверх. Акаши ловит его движения на полпути, словно двигаясь по инерции от осторожных касаний Тецуи, а затем, следуя траектории, принимает позу по своему усмотрению. И если Акаши и замечает дрожание его рук, то не подает вида.

Одно колено приподнято, на нем покоится локоть, ладонь слегка обхватывает шею, позволяя щеке удобно устроиться на предплечье. Акаши неотрывно смотрит на Тецую с изумленным снисхождением, в его глазах поблескивает веселье.

— Есть ли причина, почему именно так? — намеренно спрашивает он.

Тецуя без запинки отвечает:

— Единственная, что подходит тебе.

— Поэтому я рассчитывал позировать греческого бога, — шутит Акаши. Это само по себе редкость, поэтому одного факта хватает, чтобы успокоить выскакивающее из груди сердце.

— На меня ложится непосильная задача сообщить Акаши-куну, что он ничего особого из себя не представляет.

Его пальцы оставляют гладкую кожу, и Тецуя отступает на шаг назад.

— Ты безжалостен, — вежливо говорит он. Мускулы предплечья перекатываются, когда он рассеянно потирает шею. Заметив оценивающую позу Тецуи, он замолкает.

— Так нормально? — добавляет он почти сразу.

Глядя на него, Тецуя снова вспоминает увиденное в тот день в библиотеке и не понимает, зачем заставлять Акаши подражать греческим богам, когда он и так превосходен в своей естественности.

— Идеально, — искренне отвечает он. Акаши смотрит на него с пугающей серьезностью. 

— А теперь, пожалуйста, посмотри в сторону.

Долгие минуты проходят в натянутом спокойствии, пока Тецуя работает над грубыми набросками. После окончания Акаши окликает его.

— Куроко, — и Тецуе чудится в его голосе любопытство, граничащее с вызовом. — Как думаешь, я идеален?

«Тоже» повисает непроизнесенным, но Тецуя слышит его, хочет того Акаши или нет. Он с сомнением хмыкает.

— Я думаю, ответ на этот вопрос только сильнее запутает.

— Почему же?

— А что ты думаешь об идеале, Акаши-кун?

Голова откатывается назад, Акаши рассеянно смотрит куда-то в пространство, но его голос не колеблется, оставаясь резким и циничным.

— Это требование. Стандарт, применяемый к каждому по факту рождения или людьми, которые в оправдание своих недостатков помечают недостижимым то, чего они не могут завершить. Мера, несоответствие которой только втайне порадует их, а недовольство только… — рука снова прочесывает волосы у основания шеи, а нога выстукивает неровный ритм, но Тецуя не делает замечаний. — Их разочарование необоснованно, будто идеал всегда существовал только для их любования.

Акаши снова смотрит на него сквозь полуопущенные веки.

— А что насчет тебя?

Тецуя прекращает рисовать. В своем воображении он представляет спокойное озеро, которое полосуют капли поднятой бури; трещины в стене, из которых прорываются под солнце цветы; звезды, которые горят так ярко, что ничто не способно приблизиться к ним сквозь миллионы световых лет, не сгорев дотла.

Он думает, что Акаши выглядит излишне собранным даже во сне; о том, как он подтягивает к себе ноги во время партии в сёги, и Тецуя всегда единственный, кто замечает это. Или, например, его способность пересматривать и раскладывать происходящее до такой степени, что Тецуя вынужден просить Акаши разнообразия ради прекратить думать. Или привычка держать все в себе, а важные факты биографии преподносить будничным тоном и с безразличием, достойным обсуждения погоды. Или его мнение, которое есть по каждому поводу, оно всегда безупречно и правильно, и Тецуя ждет, что наступит день, когда он сможет доказать неправоту Акаши – и боится, что этот день не наступит никогда.

Как Акаши ходит по тонкой грани между добротой и безжалостностью. Как он отказывается доверять людям, которые не предоставляют того же взамен. Как его глаза изнутри подсвечиваются льдом и много реже — теплом и всезнающими улыбками, будто он и в самом деле видит вещи, недоступные другим, и возможно, так и есть. Как Акаши просит его следовать за ним, но слова идут вразрез со взглядом. Как он зажигает в Тецуе огонь, веру и преданность, на которую тот до встречи с Акаши не был способен.

— Я не так хорош в выражении мыслей, — он почесывает щеку. — Но для меня идеал — это состояние сознания. Это что-то, что заставляет отступить назад и… восхищаться. И если шагнуть ближе, то все детали и недостатки, которые замечаешь, тоже к месту, потому что благодаря их сочетанию возможно существование целого.

Тецуя сдается:

— Прошу прощения, это звучит немного путано.

— Не настолько, — рассеянно говорит Акаши, словно его мысли в другом измерении и он вынужден отвлечься от них. Он слабо улыбается. — Однако это интересная точка зрения. Я никогда не сталкивался с подобным, но слышал, как романтики схожими словами описывают любовь.

Кончик карандаша слишком длинно чиркает линию ноги, когда Тецуя рефлекторно усиливает нажим. Он недовольно смотрит на свою ошибку.

— Вот как? Акаши-кун, пожалуйста, отвернись и замри.

Акаши отворачивается и замирает, но огоньки в его глазах продолжают плясать.

 

На второй день Тецуя накладывает немного акварелей, когда поднимает голову от холста и наталкивается на пристальный взгляд Акаши.

— Пожалуйста, отвернись, Акаши-кун, — напоминает он.

Вместо исполнения просьбы Акаши спрашивает:

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы модель смотрела на тебя?

Тецуя обреченно вздыхает.

— Во-первых, мне не нравится, когда на меня смотрят во время рисования. Во-вторых, так человек выглядит более естественно даже во время позирования. Его мысли бродят свободно и легко отражаются на лице.

Акаши, кажется, внимательно обдумывает его слова.

— Но если поток его мыслей все время относит к художнику? Разве ты не должен позволить взгляду следовать за ними?

— Нет, — Тецуя по-детски упрямится, оставляя за собой право не отчитываться за свои решения, потому что проблема не во взглядах вообще, а в одном, бесстыжем, прожигающем его прямо сейчас. Тецуе совершенно не хочется заглядывать в него в страхе не обнаружить того, на что втайне надеется.

— Очень жаль. Я как раз в настроении смотреть на тебя. — Акаши поудобней устраивает голову на предплечье, губы растягиваются в полуулыбке. — И более чем уверен, что ты не умрешь из-за этого.

Кисть почти агрессивно отрывается от карандашной линии, Тецуя осуждающе смотрит на холст вместо Акаши.

— Ты отвратителен. Я ошибался, когда говорил, что тебе стоило принять предложение. Какой толк от модели, которая не следует указаниям?

— Что в этом плохого? — Акаши продолжает дразнить.

«Ничего, — Тецуя мысленно морщится, — но не в твоем случае».

— Все, Акаши-кун. Все.

Акаши наскучивает спор — ему гораздо интересней беззастенчиво рассматривать Тецую. Но даже усиленное игнорирование не спасает. Тецуя не может не замечать, что глаза Акаши не сужаются в привычном прищуре, словно весь мир — один любопытный образец, который можно разобрать и понаблюдать, что случится; их контуры более мягкие — редко удается увидеть их расслабленными и беззащитными. Руки снова начинают потеть.

— Куроко, — мягко зовет Акаши под конец их сеанса. Тецуя мычит, показывая, что слышит. — Почему ты согласился на мое предложение?

— А почему ты предложил? — не остается в долгу Тецуя. Но Акаши стоит на своем, не сводя требовательного взгляда. Тецуя тихо вздыхает. — Поиск вдохновения — не моя сильная сторона. Мне было интересно узнать, насколько лучше будет результат, если просто рисовать то, что нравится.

Акаши кивает, поглощенный размышлениями, а затем отвечает сам:

— Я верил, что в отличие от других, ты плодотворно займешь мое время.

— Тогда я надеюсь, что не разочарую.

— Конечно нет, — утверждает Акаши, будто в ответ на поручение уверен, что получит лучший результат; словно верит в потенциал, реализовать который возможно никак иначе, чем в лучшем виде.

Удивительно, но после этого к Тецуе возвращается его обычное спокойствие.

 

Под конец третьего дня Тецуя наносит финальные штрихи. Оставаясь незамеченным — Тецуя все еще поглощен детальным разглядыванием крошечных подтеков и пересекающихся цветовых разводов — Акаши неслышно встает с постамента и, накинув халат, босиком сокращает расстояние.

— Я могу посмотреть?

Его лицо появляется рядом с холстом, и Тецуя вздрагивает от неожиданности, взбудораженный окончанием работы более, чем когда-либо в жизни. Когда он кивает, не в силах связать и пары слов, Акаши делает несколько шагов и, остановившись рядом, разворачивается.

Его глаза распахиваются, но он не роняет ни слова, разглядывая портрет в абсолютной тишине, а Тецуя старается не думать о том, что их плечи соприкасаются. 

— Как красиво, — на грани слышимости произносит Акаши, и Тецуя переводит дыхание, только сейчас осознавая, насколько был напряжен; колени подкашиваются от облегчения.

— Рад, что тебе нравится.

— Я знал, что долгие пробежки после неподвижного сидения три дня подряд окупятся сполна, — говорит он, вновь и вновь разглядывая ту или иную деталь. Тецуя горд быть причиной такого выражения лица Акаши, это волнение не сравнимо даже с победой на мировых конкурсах.

— Могу я оставить ее себе?

— Нет, — Тецуя резко разворачивается, в его голосе прорезается ревность. — Это моя картина, я ее нарисовал.

— Я заплачу, — Акаши сводит брови — верный признак, что он не отступится.

— Можешь дать мне денег, если так хочется. Не откажусь, — говорит Тецуя. — Но картину не отдам.

— Тогда нужно повторить, — Акаши разворачивается, задевая его руку, слишком близко для совершенно голого под халатом человека, — чтобы я мог хранить второй экземпляр.

Тецуя не может понять: или это вечерняя усталость, или же усталость, скопившаяся за три дня балансирования на краю, все же сказывается на нем. Независимо от причины, результат один — его терпение трещит по швам, а тормоза искрят под давлением.

— Пожалуйста, не играй со мной, Акаши-кун.

— А я и не пытаюсь, — хмурится Акаши, искренне возмущенный обвинениями. — Что тебя навело на эту мысль?

— Мне кажется, будто я соперник на твоем личном сёгибане, а все твои фигуры окружают меня. И ты продолжаешь… подталкивать меня, чтобы я сделал нужный ход, — Тецуя пытается сглотнуть вязкую слюну, но у него не выходит. — И мне не ясно, делаешь ли ты это из любопытства или преследуешь какие-то цели.

Взгляд Акаши прожигает в нем дыру целую вечность, и кажется, что за это время солнце и звезды успевают бесчисленное количество раз проколесить по небосводу.

— У меня есть определенные цели, — наконец говорит он, взвешивая каждое слово, прежде чем позволить ему повиснуть между ними тяжелой многозначительной тишиной. 

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь об этом, каков будет твой следующий шаг?

Тецуя замирает, потрясенный. Когда слова медленно просачиваются в его сознание, он говорит себе, что не должен быть удивлен, ведь это Акаши Сейджуро и его способы достижения целей: превращение жизни в череду молчаливых вызовов, взаимных заманиваний и уверток, сводящиеся к очевидному выводу — что Тецуя может стоять с ним и держаться на одном уровне.

Движимый импульсом, он наклоняется вперед, не дожидаясь, когда Акаши потянется навстречу. Тецуя не колеблется — он позволяет себе то, чего желал, о чем мечтал, впервые в жизни, пусть даже такой возможности больше не будет. 

Поцелуй такой же теплый и мягкий, какой он себе представлял. А еще — целомудренный, но лишь до тех пор, пока Акаши не завладевает положением с неожиданным для Тецуи жаром. Он чувствует, как лицо обхватывают ладони, притягивая ближе, как длинные пальцы впиваются в щеки.

И Тецуя не возражает. 

Акаши может втащить его в собственную клетку идеальностей, между стандартов и стратегических пешек — и Тецуя тоже возражать не станет, он последует за Акаши куда угодно, лишь бы утолить жажду этих губ и прикосновений. Его руки проскальзывают между полами халата, поглаживая голую кожу на боках, перебираются на спину, пересчитывая позвонки один за одним, и оставляют на коже бледные мазки акварели. Акаши судорожно выдыхает ему в губы, касаясь лбом его лба.

Третий раз за всю жизнь Тецуя убеждается, что совершенство существует. Но быть поглощенным им — совсем другая проблема, ошеломляющая масштабами. Совершенство пеленает его, прорастает ржавчиной изнутри, забивает дыхание, уничтожает и возрождает снова и снова — по бесконечному кругу до тех пор, пока Тецуя не израсходуется до конца, пока от него не останутся только кости да воспоминания о несовершенстве, которым он раньше был.

Руки Акаши спускаются вниз, лихорадочно дергают рубашку Тецуи, расстегивают пуговицы и пробираются под ткань, поглаживая грудь. Тецуя рад, что Акаши чувствует то же, что и он — отчаянную потребность изучать, сравнивать, догонять месяцы утерянных возможностей, запоминать каждую линию, каждый изгиб, каждый ракурс.

 

Новая история начинается следующим образом: Тецуя просыпается среди простыней цвета берлинской лазури в кровати Сейджуро — взгляд сонный, волосы на голове торчат во все стороны. Сам Сейджуро спит рядом, лицом в мягкой подушке. Утреннее солнце купает его спутанные волосы в ярких оттенках красного, обводит светлым ореолом изгибы лопаток, перекатывающихся под кожей, когда он подсовывает руку под щеку. Глубокий вздох слетает с приоткрытых губ.

Тецуя разглядывает его, медленно приходя в сознание, пока не просыпается до той степени, чтобы слезть с кровати. Он находит трусы среди груды одежды на полу и, неуклюже пошатываясь, натягивает их, затем роется в рюкзаке, возвращается обратно на кровать и устраивает альбом на скрещенных ногах.

Он делает аккуратный снимок для будущих набросков, который ему вряд ли пригодится, и начинает отрисовывать профиль. Прямой нос, высокие скулы — все это он может нарисовать с закрытыми глазами, но глупо не смотреть, когда есть возможность. Тецуя добавляет теней под нарисованными глазами, когда настоящий Акаши просыпается; сонное замешательство сменяется ленцой во взгляде. Но Тецуя продолжает рисовать, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Тебе когда-нибудь надоест меня рисовать? — спрашивает Сейджуро спустя какое-то время, когда решает, что голос не прозвучит слишком вяло и нетвердо.

Тецуя пожимает плечами, наводя длинную линию подбородка на бумаге, выделяя сильнее и четче.

— Сомневаюсь.

Сейджуро переворачивается на бок, откидывает голову слегка назад, простыня почти полностью съезжает, оголяя его ниже спины. Тецуя раздумывает, потянуться ли и провести по коже, но решает сначала закончить рисовать падающие на глаза пряди.

— Я бы был польщен, но твои привычки рисовать уже на грани озабоченности.

— Не тебе жаловаться на них, — категорично отрезает Тецуя. — Оставайся польщенным.

— Иди сюда, — требует Сейджуро. И, может, он это делает намеренно, а может, это естественное спокойствие и убедительные интонации, которым невозможно отказать — а может, дело в Тецуе, который просто привык постоянно этому сопротивляться. Но не в этот раз. Тецуя откладывает альбом с карандашом на ночной столик, забирается обратно под простыни, подбирается к Сейджуро и накрывает его губы своими.

 

В возрасте двадцати одного года Куроко Тецуя, студент и будущий бакалавр в области искусств, влюбляется в третий и в последний раз.


End file.
